Bree Tanner/No Place Feels Like Home
Bree Tanner is a supporting character in No Place Feels Like Home. She has an antagonistic relationship with Mariel and Nikki. Her boyfriend is Jacob Black. Biography Bree was born in Idaho to a drug abusing mother who forgot to feed her most of the time. After having been mistaken for a plastic skeleton when her mother went to get Diet Coke, she was seized by child protection services and sent to an orphanage. Life in the orphanage was unusually rough, and the children were expected to work from the day they could walk. By the time she was three, Bree was a fully trained maid. She was then sent home to her mother, who claimed to have reformed. Bree's mother had married a stingy and ill-tempered man who made Bree clean the house with her hair because a mop was too expensive. During the next couple of years Bree got knocked about a fair bit. However, when her stepfather used her as a bowling ball some well-meaning soul got worried, and Bree was back in the orphanage. She was then sold to a rich couple as a house slave. The man of the house kept a stop-watch in one hand and a barb-wire adorned whip in the other, and she got a lash for every second she was late with her chores. In the end their house was so full of her blood that they returned her and asked for their money back. In the mean time, her mother had married again and moved to Canada. Her new husband was seriously mentally screwed up thanks to heavy drug- and alcohol abuse, and had a paranoid fear of authorities. He was prone to hallucinations and would shoot on sight. Both Bree and the rest of the family received a few bullets. In addition the woods that surrounded their farm was full of bloodthirsty animals that mauled them regularly. Although her mother was "good with a needle", and her stepdad had an anatomy book that showed where all the internal organs were supposed to sit, Bree missed too many days of school, and was sent to a military academy when she was 8. Bree excelled at the academy, because her awful life had gotten her used to corporal punishment, hard work and the occational stray bullet. At the age of 12 she was shipped off to combat in Ugandistan and became one of the best soldiers in the platoon. During a mission to save a school from an enemy offensive, Bree was hit by a grenade and disembowelled. It was probably not the first time that happened, but without her step-dad's anatomy book she was in trouble. Luckily for Bree, her sergeant was a vampire, and turned her into one as well. As a vampire soldier, Bree was unstoppable. At least until that one time she stood too close to a bomb as it was detonated. She didn't quite have time to gather and reassemble all her body parts before she was taken captive by the enemy. Being the tough badass she was, no torture method they tried could break her. She discovered that Vaughn was her father, and he recruited her to his organization. (Despite Vaughn not actually being a terrorist? Something's fishy.) Bree held a grudge against Vaughn for walking out and leaving her with her neglegful mother. She pretended to be on his side, but as soon as she was released into the world as an agent she did a heel-face turn. One morning she showed up at the door of Nikki's cabin, asking to talk to The Doctor. After telling her life story and making Esme cry, she was accepted into the time-travelling team. From the word go, Bree had an antagonistig relationship with Nikki and later Mariel. She flirted with Mariel's boyfriend Dimitri, but eventually started dating Jacob Black. Althoug she was a vampire, she became a member of Jacob's all-werewolf band "MeGaTroN"", and took a strong dislike to PFP and Edward Cullen who she had never even met. During the catastrophic PFP consert in Rome, where MeGaTroN tried to hijack the show, Bree fell completely to pieces when Luciano Malfoy injured Jacob. Instead Mariel saved the day, much to Bree's chagrin. Jacob was then kidnapped by MacGyver, who used his head in a medical experiment. Bree first believed him to be dead, and tried to kill herself. Bree's younger sister Carly Tanner, somehow showed up on her doorstep one day, after having escaped from the factory she was a slave in and being disowned by her family. Since Bree was unable to look after the child, she gave her to Esme. However, Bree got jealous of Esme, and told Carly not to trust her. Currently, Bree is in Canada with Carlisle, Edward, Harry Potter, Nikki and Jacob to search for the rest of her sisters. In other works For more information see the related page. Category:No Place Feels Like Home characters